


Hit Me With Your Best Shot

by thatsoulforyouisinme



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoulforyouisinme/pseuds/thatsoulforyouisinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian’s New Directions/Warbler party was supposed to be about bonding, not the boring event it was turning out to be. It’s not until someone yells body shots that Sebastian gets a little more than he imagined from one of New Direction’s seemingly straight boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a co-write with[ Samee-89](http://samee-89.tumblr.com). So I started writing this, got lost, and then Samee saved me by finishing it up (and writing the sexiest parts tbqh)! :D Also I forgot that Wes graduated. Whatever. ENJOY OK.

"Shots! Shots! Shots!" Rachel screamed, making Kurt wince and cover his ears.

"Is she always that obnoxiously loud?" Sebastian asked, downing the rest of whatever was in his red solo cup.

Blaine nodded. "I can't believe I thought I was straight for a week because of her."

Sebastian snorted. "Seriously?"

"I was drunk!" Blaine said defensively.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Well, I definitely need another shot or five to make this stupid thing bearable."

Kurt huffed. "You're the one who spouted all that shit about cooperating and supporting each other, so don't you dare complain about this party. Which was basically your idea in the first place.”

"Whoa there Hummel, don't get your lacy panties in a bunch." Sebastian smirked and walked off to where Wes and Santana, who got along surprisingly well, were lining up shots.

Santana glared at him a little, and Sebastian raised his hands in surrender. She pursed her lips for a moment, then shrugged. She looked away from him and called out "Body shots!"

Brittany, who was already topless, squealed happily from the couch where she was sitting in Tina's lap and giggling.

Sebastian watched as Santana cleared off a space on the table Mercedes, Sam, Trent and Thad had all been sitting around laughing uproariously. Brittany climbed on it and lay down. Santana placed a lime in her mouth, then licked between her breasts before sprinkling salt along the wet line. She held out her hand. "Shot!" she demanded. Wes put one in her hand, then she licked the salt, downed the tequila and expertly took the lime from Brittany's mouth.

Although he was totally gay, Sebastian had to admit that the sight of the two girls making out on the table was pretty hot.

"Alright, enough, enough," Wes grumbled, although his face was hot. "Get a room already."

Santana broke apart from her girlfriend and smirked. "Maybe I will."

Most of the boys watched them make out in the corner with looks of longing, but Sebastian just rolled his eyes.

"Next!" Wes demanded.

Sebastian grinned--Wes could always be counted on to keep things going in an orderly fashion, even body shots. To Sebastian's absolute surprise, Kurt Hummel jumped up on the table, hiked up his shirt and let Blaine do a shot off his stomach. Tina followed, giggling hysterically as she licked the curve of Kurt's wrist.

The biggest surprise was who asked next. "Hey babe, can I do a body shot off of you?" Kurt's eyes widened comically when Puck sauntered up, grinning naughtily.

"Uhm....no," Kurt said.

"Awww why not, Princess? I know you've had your eye on the Puckasaurus for a real long time," he slurred.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. He'd only met Noah Puckerman in passing at the beginning of this party, but, he had to admit that in spite of his ridiculousness that he had style. Anyone who could rile Kurt up was alright with him, at least.

"Because we're done!" Blaine proclaimed, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him over to the empty couch, where they proceeded to make-out.

"Come on prep school boys--one of you needs to take a shot," Puck challenged, climbing on the table, his voice teasing. He didn't expect any of them to take the bait.

Sebastian grinned. "I'll do it."

Puck turned his attention to Sebastian for the first time that night and rolled his eyes. "Please."

"Seriously. Don't think I'm scared to. Someone get me a shot."

Wes plinked one down on the table within seconds and then Puck took off his shirt, smirking at him like the extra skin would scare him away.

Sebastian surprised them all by climbing on the table and straddling Puck's hips.

"Look, public school boy, this is a game you're going to lose," Sebastian warned, raking his eyes over Puck's well developed chest and arms.

"I doubt it."

Sebastian's eyebrow shot up. "We'll see about that." He grabbed a lime wedge and dragged it over Puck's bottom lip before placing it gently between them. A hot spark of lust shot through him when Puck's tongue darted out and swiped along the pads of his fingers.

Well, that was unexpected. He IS totally hot though... Sebastian thought.

He mentally ran through all the naughty places that he could place the salt, and although he was sure that licking it off the tantalizing V of the straight boy's hips would be most shocking, he went with his neck. Sebastian grabbed the strip of hair on Puck's head and jerked his head back to expose his throat. "Pretty boy likes it rough, huh?"

Sebastian grinned, leaning down and licking along his throat. "You have no idea," he whispered before shaking the salt on.

He looked back up to see everyone staring at them, including the couple sitting on the couch. He could see the slight interest in both the gay boys' eyes and for fun, he never broke eye contact with Blaine as he leaned down to lick the salt off Puck's neck. Downing the shot, he leaned forward until his chest pressed against the boy under him. He grabbed the lime between his teeth, biting down on it. The juices spilled out over Puck's lips and chin, which Sebastian licked up quickly. "Holy fuck," someone whispered from behind them.

Below him, Puck's eyes went wide. "Admit I won," he whispered.

"Not a chance in hell pretty boy. And it's my turn now." Puck moved quickly, wrapping his arms and legs around Sebastian and flipping them over in one move. Sebastian's back hit the table with a thud and everyone in the room watched in fascination.

"They are either going to kill each other," Santana said with awe, "or fuck each other."

"Puck's not a dolphin, is he?" Brittany asked, running her hands along Santana's arms.

Puck grinned, "Think you can handle this pretty boy?"

"Better stop with the nicknames or people are going to think you swing my way," Sebastian said as the straight boy on his lap pulled his shirt up.

Puck didn't respond, instead he slid down Sebastian's body and licked along his hip. Sebastian couldn't help the slight twitch he gave or the fact that Puck had done the one thing Sebastian hadn't been able to bring himself to do. Puck sprinkled the salt and took the shot that Wes offered. Wes handed Sebastian the lime, which he placed between his lips.

After a few seconds of waiting, Sebastian looked down at Puck. "Well, you gonna do this or not?"

"Ten bucks says I can get you hard," Puck said with a smirk.

Sebastian growled, "Deal straight boy." Sebastian prided himself on his ability to control his reactions to males, sometimes for his own self-preservation and sometimes because playing hard to get didn't work when you were sporting a massive erection. He could handle a small little lick and maybe a kiss from the boy.

Puck moved his lips right below the start of the salt line and sunk his teeth into Sebastian's hip. Sebastian jerked, but didn't breathe as Puck sucked on the skin before dragging his tongue up the line of salt. As he moved his body back up to straddling Sebastian's hips, Puck tossed his head back and took the shot. Running his hands along Sebastian's sides, he leaned in and grabbed the lime. He bit it, letting the juice spill into Sebastian's still open mouth and across his lips. He turned his head, spit the lime out, and then leaned back down, kissing Sebastian hard, his tongue invading Sebastian's mouth. The mixture of the lime juice on Sebastian's tongue and the tequila on Puck's made Sebastian groan loudly. Puck's hands pressed on his shoulders, holding him down against the table and as he broke the kiss, Puck bit down on Sebastian's bottom lip.

Puck grinned, then thrust his hips down against Sebastian. The hard-on Sebastian had been unable to control, he'd blame that on the alcohol, pressed up against the other boy. "I win," he said in a deep voice.

"Holy fuck," Santana said, fanning herself and staring at them with dark , lust filled eyes. "Never knew you swung that way, Puck."

"I don't back down from challenges," Puck said as he swung his leg around and hopped off Sebastian. "I'll collect my money later pretty boy."

Puck grinned and took off towards the other side of the room. Sebastian pulled himself off the table, letting his shirt fall back into place. He didn't look at anyone as he walked away from the body shots table, where it seemed like Santana was the newest target, and fell down beside Kurt on the couch. "Well, that was interesting," Kurt said.

"So the straight boy got me hard, big deal." Sebastian stole the beer bottle out of Blaine's hand and downed the rest.

Blaine and Kurt shared a look but said nothing else to the now surly boy beside them.

-x-

The party had been raging for hours when Sebastian decided he'd had just about enough. Needing a break, he stumbled up the stairs of Blaine's house and found his way into the guest bedroom. Falling down on the bed, Sebastian breathed in deeply. A few minutes of blessed silence passed before the door sprung open. "Go away," he hissed.

"You owe me something," a deep voice said. Sebastian leaned up on his elbows, watching as Puck entered the room and closed the door. He leaned up against the door and crossed his arms over his still shirtless chest. "Pay up pretty boy."

Sebastian stood up, reaching around for his wallet and pulling it out of his back pocket. He looked at the ten dollars in his wallet and then back up at the boy at the door. "Double or nothing," he whispered.

"You wanna lose more money?"

"I bet you $100 I can get you off in three minutes or less." Sebastian flicked through the money and pulled out the bill, throwing it on the nightstand table.

Puck laughed, "Why would I do that?"

Sebastian put his wallet back in his pocket and moved forward. "Because you are drunk," he reached Puck and ran a single finger down the middle of the boy's impressive chest, "and I'm drunk. Because if you had any other options, you wouldn't be up here with me. Everyone in that little group of yours is all paired off and from what I hear, you don't have the best reputation." Sebastian ran his finger along the waistband of Puck's pants, teasing just under. "Neither do I."

Puck reached behind him, clicking the lock. "All right pretty boy." He reached into Sebastian's front pocket, winking as he pulled out the boy's phone. Setting the alarm, he threw the phone on the bed. "You have three minutes."

Sebastian wasted no time, crashing his lips against Puck's. Years of experience meant that he could kiss the hell out of Puck and still unbutton and unzip the boys jeans. Pulling away, he kissed and licked his way down Puck's chest and stomach before dropping to his knees and jerking the other boy's pants down. Puck's cock jutted out, hard and leaking, and Sebastian licked his lips. "Only sluts go commando," Sebastian whispered.

"Takes one to know one," Puck said with a smirk. He looked down to watch Sebastian wrap his hand around the base of his cock and lick the tip.

"I'd tell you what a great cock you have, if I didn't think mine was better." Sebastian didn't wait for the reply, he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked hard. Puck let out a strangled sound, a moan that he was fighting and his hands flew up to tangle in Sebastian's hair. Sebastian lowered his mouth, taking Puck in inch by inch. Sebastian's eyes flicked up, boring into Puck's as the head of his cock pushed against his throat. His eyes gleamed when Puck let out a choked gasp as Sebastian sucked his cock like he was born to do it.

Sebastian moaned around Puck's cock, knowing how the vibrations would run straight through his cock and bring him that much closer to the edge. His hands reached around and grabbed the globes of his ass, kneading them in his hands and pulling him even closer. Puck couldn't stop the moans as Sebastian took him a little deeper and flicked his tongue just right. "Fuck," he hissed when Sebastian looked up at him. He wasn't sure how he'd managed to look cocky with his mouth full, but Sebastian managed it.

Puck threw his head back and tried to focus on the dim light on the ceiling, knowing that looking at the boy on his knees would make him come even sooner than he was already going to. He tried to think of anything that would kill his mood, but nothing could prepare him for the pressure of a finger against the skin behind his balls.

Sebastian pressed hard and took him deep, and Puck couldn't fucking take it. Grabbing the boy's hair, he thrust his hips back and began to fuck into Sebastian's mouth. "Close," he warned but Sebastian looked up, eyes glinting and that was it...Puck came hard, moaning loudly as he shot down Sebastian's throat.

Sebastian licked him clean as he pulled away and once he was standing again, the alarm on the phone went off. "You lose," Sebastian said in a rough voice.

"Sure about that?" Puck winked and Sebastian gave him a rare real smile. "Now, you wanna fuck or what?"

Sebastian grinned, "How exactly are you gonna fuck me?" He looked down at Puck's now soft cock.

Puck leaned forward, kissing Sebastian hard. "Give me two, maybe three minutes, and I'll fuck you until you scream for me."

Sebastian grinned and put his hands against Puck's chest, shoving him forcefully down onto the bed, chuckling at the little noise of surprise that erupted from Puck's chest. "A hundred bucks says you'll be the one screaming my name." Sebastian was already half out of his clothes.

"Deal," Puck grinned, already undressing himself as Sebastian joined him on the bed.


End file.
